


Stay

by didyougetmysteriousmessages



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fights, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didyougetmysteriousmessages/pseuds/didyougetmysteriousmessages
Summary: Round and around and around and around we go





	1. All Along It Was A Fever

It was supposed to be like any other day. There was nothing special or different. The weather was still rather cold and windy, the leaves had almost finished falling, and the heater was nice and warm to keep Saeyoung’s house cozy. 

The first thing you notice is that Saeyoung hadn’t come to bed to sleep with you last night. Either that, or he had gotten up very early. His spot next to yours was cold, and seemed like it had been cold for a long while. 

You slump out of bed, slipping the fuzzy cat slippers on lazily while you scratched your stomach and yawned. You wander into the bathroom to brush your teeth before exploring the rest of your house in search of your lover. “Saeyoung?” you call out into the halls. There is no response. 

You search through each room, finding a lot of mess but a lot of emptiness as well. Finally, you find him in his alternate study, bent over the computer and typing away. 

You notice a pile of blankets on the floor to his left. He’s wrapped himself in one, too. _Did he sleep here last night?_ you think blankly. _Why?_

“Oh, there you are,” you say lightly, shuffling over to him. “I was wondering where you went. How are you doing, babe?”

“Fine,” he says shortly, not looking up at you. 

You hesitate. Something feels off immediately. 

“Ok. That’s good.” You reach over to him, attempting to wrap your arms around him to plant a kiss on his head, but he immediately pushes you off him. “Don’t bother me, I’m trying to work,” he says curtly. 

You stare at him in shock for a few seconds. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” you ask sharply, knotting your brow. “You heard me,” he says flatly, still not bothering to look up at you. He’s still typing away at the computer, the screen glowing dimly in the dark room. 

“Seven,” you say in a low voice, warning him. “Why are you acting like this?” You try to pull the desk chair in order to swivel him around and force him to face you, but he stops the movement by slamming his foot down. He’s tense now, and he doesn’t move. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, and I don’t care. Leave me alone.”

You flash back to those hellish days in the apartment when he tried acting like you didn’t exist. It was excruciating to be so close to the one you loved and yet so far away at the same time. He promised he’d make up for those days of agony with years of love, and that he’d never do it again. He’d made well on that promise for a while now, but this sudden change in behavior stung like a knife to your heart. He was breaking his promise. 

You turn and stomp out of the room, unable to decide what the next best course of action was. What you really wanted to do was take a bat and smash the computer, or take a few swings at him, but you knew that anger wouldn’t solve this. You storm into the kitchen, trying to make yourself breakfast, but you break down crying before you even have the pan on the oven. 

Saeran wanders in and sees you crying and then freezes. He looks around and then slowly backs out of the room, not speaking to you. You don’t notice.

This hurts. _A lot._ You grit your teeth as tears roll down your cheeks. You deserved better than this. He’d _promised_  you better than this. But you didn’t know how to fix it, or how to make him stop, and it frustrated you to no end. You were too mad to approach him again for the rest of the day. Two can play at this cold shoulder game, right?

You hoped that it would end there, an odd day that could be forgiven in the end. You went to bed that night feeling lonelier than ever, the empty spot in the bed an aching reminder of the coldness Saeyoung was giving you. You cried yourself to sleep that night. 

And it wasn’t the end. 


	2. Something In The Way You Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> makes me feel like I can't live without you

The next morning, you slowly pulled yourself out of bed, dark circles under your eyes. You didn’t bother brushing your teeth. You wandered slowly into the hallway, the kitchen, and then the living room. There was evidence that he had eaten after you’d gone to sleep. There was evidence that he was avoiding you. Your feet feel heavy like lead as you dread the eventual arrival at his office. There he was, still bent over the computer. You stare at him for a while, your hands balled into fists. 

“What did I do?” you ask abruptly. He doesn’t stop typing, but he also doesn’t respond. “What did I do to deserve this, Luciel?” The sound of his baptismal name finally gets him to stop his manic typing. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he retorts, still not looking at you. “Don’t bother me.” “Don’t BOTHER you?” you shout, swinging the door wide open and slamming it into the wall. “What the FUCK do you MEAN, don’t _bother_ you?!”

You stomp over to him and force him to turn around, your eyes blazing. You grab him by the arms. “What the fuck did I ever do to deserve this treatment from you again?” you shout at him. His face is cold and almost a little disgusted. “Was it not enough that I risked my life to help save your brother?” His face falters for a split moment before resting in a poker face again. “What do you have to say for yourself?? Talk to me!” You’re almost crying at this point, but you’re too angry to show that weakness just yet. 

“Stop screaming at me,” he says coldly, turning back around. “All you do is speak nonsense. I can’t deal with you right now. Leave me to my work.”

And that was it. A surge of anger sweeps back through you. You feel like you could punch him when- 

“What the fuck is going on with you two?”

Saeran stands in the doorway, staring at you with a confused yet completely annoyed glare. His eyebrows were furrowed as he frowned. 

“You’re acting completely mental,” he continued, huffing. 

“Ask your god-forsaken brother,” you hiss, storming back out of the room. He watches you leave and then turns back to Saeyoung. “…get your shit together. You’re acting like a child.” He leaves the room, turning back on his music on his ipod shuffle and retreating to his room. This wasn’t his problem. 

You camp out in the living room, working on your own shit furiously. You have tissues with you as you cry intermittently, completely upset by the whole ordeal. As mad as you are at Saeyoung, you’re at a complete loss without him. The fact that he was treating you this way was tearing you apart. You couldn’t bear it. You wanted him to apologize and hold you in his arms again, to kiss you deeply and mean it. You also wanted to slug him in the fucking face. 

At some point, you’d fallen asleep, exhausted from the emotional turmoil. Suddenly, you were woken by a clattering in the kitchen. You hear Saeyoung swear and pick up the bowl he’d dropped, resuming his search for something. 

You get up from the couch, blanket wrapped around your body and the top of your head so that only your face was poking out of it. You walk over to the kitchen counter, glaring at him. He seems to sense you. 

“Where the fuck is the ramen?” he asks you without looking at you. “Why don’t you check up your ass?” you retort, venom dripping from your words. “It seems awful tight lately. Get the stick outta there too, while you’re at it.”

He bristles and seems to stop looking for it. He grabs HBC from the pantry and pops open a can of Doctor Pepper before turning around. You’re blocking his way out of the kitchen, your eyes dark. You’d probably be intimidating if it weren’t for the fact that you’re wrapped in a colorful blanket. 

“Move,” he growls. 

“Make me,” you growl back, eyes glinting dangerously. 

Instead, he slides over the kitchen countertop, grabbing his food from the other side and walking back to his room. You try to follow him, but he locks the door behind him. 

All at once, you feel too tired to bang on the door, and you slowly make your way back to the living room, your heart heavy and your stomach feeling rather upset. You sink into the couch, tears welling up in your eyes again, and curl up into a ball, despair taking over. 


	3. It's not much of a life you're living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's not just something you take, it's given

It’s clear by this point that your body is suffering from all this. 

You haven’t eaten much the past two days. Your stomach doesn’t even growl, though you feel pretty week. Your eyes still have circles under them, and you look disheveled. Your hair is getting just a bit greasy at this point. You look pale. 

Saeran was the one who woke you. He’s shaking your arm, saying something to you. 

“What?” you snap, your eyes bloodshot. 

“You need to eat something,” he repeats, his green eyes looking concerned. “Here.”

He shows you a plate of scrambled eggs. Saeran had started cooking again, rather intrigued by the taste of good food, even if it was cheap. It seems he’d made you breakfast. You look over at the kitchen table, seeing a plate of toast and OJ on it. 

You sigh loudly, but you get up and follow him to the table. He made himself a plate, too. You eat in silence for a while before Saeran speaks. “You need to get him to stop.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” you respond angrily, dropping your fork back down on the plate with a loud clang. Pieces of egg tumble off of it onto the table. “I’ve tried. He’s being a little shit.”

“Yeah, well, this is going on too long,” Saeran says, lowering his fork as well. “You’re both running yourselves ragged over this.” “What do you mean?” you ask, annoyed. You were the one who felt like shit. Saeyoung was probably just fucking dandy. “I don’t think he’s eaten much either,” Saeran explains, “and he looks like shit, too. Almost worse than you. I don’t think he’s sleeping.” Worry pangs in your heart briefly before the anger takes over. “I hope he’s not. He deserves a lot more than sleepless nights for this.”

Saeran looks at you disapprovingly, but you continue on. “The last time he treated me like this was in Rika’s apartment, after you’d left. He acted like I was the scum of the earth to him, all in this weird play to try and push me away. It was excruciating. He promised me he’d never do it again, but here we are.”

Saeran looks at you, his expression unreadable. “It,” you say, hesitating, unsure of how to word yourself now. Tears swell to your eyes and you take a moment to swallow them back down, regaining composure. “It’s destroying me that he broke his promise. I can’t stand feeling hated.” Your voice cracks and you start crying again, but you quickly try to recover. 

Saeran rises quietly without another word, disappearing into the hallway. You quietly sniff as you try to wipe away your tears, using the napkins to blow your nose. 

You hear some muffled sounds, but over the sound of you blowing your nose, you didn’t quite catch it. You pause to listen, frowning, and suddenly hear the sound of loud arguing that is gradually getting closer. 

Suddenly, Saeran rounds the corner dragging Saeyoung by the hood of his hoodie. “What the fuck are you doing?!” Saeyoung shouts. Saeran throws him down onto the ground in front of you. Saeyoung immediately jumps up, looking like he was ready to punch Saeran. 

“Apologize to her,” Saeran orders, his eyes dark. “What?” Saeyoung says, surprised. “Apologize,” Saeran repeats, his eyes still locked onto his brother’s.

Saeyoung opens his mouth again and then closes it, balling his fists up. He looks like he doesn’t know what to say.

You stand up quickly, taking a step forward. He glances at you, an odd expression on his face. 

“Just tell me why you’re doing this, please,” you beg, tears welling in your eyes again. You hate this. “I can’t stand this.”

His mouth forms a thin line as he looks away, sighing. “I don’t think you should stay with me,” he says. “I think you should leave. You’d be better off without me.” The words fall on you like bricks. 

An overwhelming wave of emotions hit you, and before you know it, you’re striding over to him. He raises his face to you in time to get hit square on the jaw with a loud SLAP. 

The sound rings in the room. Saeran stares at you both in surprise, and then smiles a little, quickly covering his mouth with his hand. 

“That’s not for you to decide!” you exclaim. “I’ve put months of love and trust into our relationship. I couldn’t want anything more than to spend the rest of my life with you, and this is how you repay me? You’re trying to break up with me?!”

Saeyoung stares at you blankly, fingers touching his cheek gently. 

“Fuck you, Seven!” you shout, tears streaming down your cheeks. You used his old alias, not even his real name. His eyes look heart broken. “I’ll be damned if I let you go that easily. I’ve fought too long and too hard for this bull shit. Pull yourself together, goddammit! I love you and you can’t ever stop me from loving you, no matter what you do!”

You’re panting now, cheeks wet. He’s staring at you in a mix of awe and guilt. The power has shifted, now. You huff and storm out of the room, slamming the bedroom door closed. 

“You heard the lady,” Saeran concluded, brushing off his shoulders. “I would apologize, if I were you,” he added as he walked out of the room. “A lot.”

Saeyoung approaches your door hesitantly later that day, knocking on it, but you refuse to open it to him. He spends the night on the couch, wallowing in his pity. 

The next morning, you exit the bedroom and glare at him before preparing yourself breakfast. He tries approaching you. “MC…I’m so sorry…please, forgive me…I can’t bear to know you’re so angry!” You whip your head around and snap, “well now you know how I feel. Fuck you.” As you eat breakfast, he keeps begging for your forgiveness, much to your chagrin. “I’ll say a thousand prayers if it means you’ll so much as let me hug you again. I was so wrong to treat you that way. Please, MC, let me hold you again.” You angrily retreat back to the bedroom, fuming, but within an hour you’re slowly wandering out again, wary of him yet desperate for him all the same. 

He stands in the living room, eyes hopeful. “MC,” he says simply, arms outstretched to you. You can tell he’s been crying because his eyes are red and puffy. 

You sigh loudly before stomping over to him and hugging him. He starts crying again, burying his face in your hair. “I’m so sorry,” he blubbers. _Jeez, he can really cry._  His tears are almost like a shower on your hair. “Okay, God, you’re drenching me at this point,” you complain loudly, patting his back awkwardly. “Just shut up and hold me, alright?”

You spend the rest of the day cuddling with him and also reprimanding him heavily. He apologizes over and over until you feel satisfied. You forgive him, but remind him never to make that mistake again. Later that night, he’s finally back in your bed, arms wrapped around you. 

“MC, you’re the light of my world. I’m so sorry for straying. I was lost without you.”

He breathes into your hair, inhaling your scent and holding you close. 

“And I was so hurt without you,” you murmur, face resting in the crook of his neck. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“Never,” he promises. “I won’t ever insult all of the love and effort you’ve given me again.”

“You better not, you fucker,” you chuckle, smooching his chin before pulling him into a deep and loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not satisfied with this at all, but it was an extended answer to an ask on tumblr. Considering revising it or revamping it somehow idk. Too tired right now to change it, but I wanted to post it anyway.


End file.
